


Baby, You're a Firework

by midnightstreet



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Competence Kink, Masturbation, Politics, Vice President-Elect Kamala Harris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstreet/pseuds/midnightstreet
Summary: David celebrates a Biden/Harris victory.
Relationships: David Rose/his right hand, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 29
Kudos: 76
Collections: Politics? What Politics?





	Baby, You're a Firework

**Author's Note:**

> With love to my fellow Americans on this momentous day. Thank you to [EggplantSalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantSalad/pseuds/EggplantSalad) for putting together this little collection of ficlets so we could all celebrate. Check out the rest, and add your own!
> 
> I regret nothing.

**Saturday, November 7th, 2020  
8:37pm**

Patrick finishes his Zoom call, bounding down the stairs to watch President-Elect Joe Biden's acceptance speech. Despite being in Canada, there's jubilation all over Schitt's Creek: Twyla had even hung a small American flag outside the cafe in time for the lunch rush. David had spent the afternoon watching the celebrations in the streets of the city he no longer wished to go back to, but which had once been his home nonetheless, wishing he could be surrounded by all that energy; those champagne corks popping all around.

The living room is mostly dark, save some light coming from the dining room and the glow from the TV screen, so at first, Patrick isn't sure what's going on. A moan from across the room filters slowly into his brain, and he blinks, not quite believing what he's seeing.

What he's seeing is absolutely, one hundred percent, his husband sitting bare-ass naked on the couch, sweatshirt chosen special for the day - navy, with hints of bright color in the shape of subtle fireworks - rucked up, dick out.

David has apparently made use of the small bottle of lube they keep stashed in the back of the end table drawer (being so horny they couldn't make it upstairs was no reason to skimp on prep, David had reminded him)...either that or his husband is so turned on, he's leaking copiously enough to produce the obscene squelching sound Patrick can make out over the cheers coming from the TV. 

David notes Patrick's presence with a grin, totally unabashed. His hand continues to stroke his dick so quickly that the movement is almost a blur, working himself furiously toward what promises to be a spectacular orgasm. Especially so, Patrick imagines, since David's election anxiety has made him too tense to get off - either with Patrick or by himself - since the polls had closed four days earlier.

"Oh, oh, _oh_ , oh **FUCK**!" is all David manages to shout, and then he's coming - spectacularly, indeed - shooting straight up his chest, streak after streak (after _streak_ , dear _god_ ) of come landing among the fireworks on his sweater. He continues to tug his flagging cock until he has to let go with a wince, arm dropping to the couch. 

"Wow, baby, that was a hell of a performance. And it's not even my birthday."

David glances down at the couch cushion next to him - almost certainly checking for any errant fluids - before tipping his head, indicating Patrick should sit next to him. "Mm, important as that day is, this one might be even bigger," he says, still panting for breath.

"So, what, the election got you so horny that you couldn't even wait for me to come suck you off?" Patrick takes David's right hand, bringing it to his mouth to lick up a few drops of come.

David gives the tiniest shake of his head, then tips his chin up toward the TV.

In all the, uh...excitement...Patrick hadn't even bothered to look at the screen when he'd come into the room. Finally squinting against its bright light, he sees Vice President-Elect Kamala Harris, looking fierce and beautiful, finishing what must have been a hell of a speech, waving to a screaming crowd and stepping back to welcome Biden.

"Kamala Harris, huh?" Patrick raises an eyebrow in David's direction, rubbing the knuckles of David's now-clean hand.

"You knew about my competence kink when you married me." David presses a quick kiss to his husband's cheek. "Don't worry, honey, Steve Kornacki will be back on soon."

"God bless America, indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> [David's sweatshirt](https://images.ikrix.com/product_images/original/valentino-online-sweatshirts--sweaters-fireworks-print-cotton-sweatshirt-00000107676f00s002.jpg), which Dan [actually owns](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6f1e4139a0a408fbd8e97be98ced97c1/a6589b406643e356-d0/s540x810/24c7a6c5705161abaaaccba87c2b02dd41f1585e.gif)*
> 
> Shout-out to Phoebe Waller-Bridge for the inspiration!
> 
> *(gif by the insanely talented [High-Seas-Swan](https://high-seas-swan.tumblr.com/))


End file.
